


In the Act of Committing a Crime

by Astiar



Series: Ficklet Series that Wasn't Suppose to Happen [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, M/M, Short One Shot, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates First Words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:23:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7956688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astiar/pseuds/Astiar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has spent his whole life with Latin words claiming his mate was a criminal, or at least a deviant. When he finally meets her it's not what he was expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Training with Natasha

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Robot Squirrels](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4859876) by [Stella_Malodi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stella_Malodi/pseuds/Stella_Malodi). 



> Sorry not Sorry  
> This is super short and inspired by all the cute ficklets I've been reading.

 

Even if telling the world about your soulmate was normal he would have kept his hidden. As it was every adult that saw it gave him the eye. He had no clue what his soulmate would be doing when they met but it was going to be illegal.

When he joined the war he thought maybe his mate was a German turning against Hitler or something. When he woke up from the ice and the words were still as black as the day he was born Steve didn't know what to think. A tiny part of him knew Bucky had never found his match when he fell and kept a small spark of hope burning that his best friend had survived the fall and made it home in the time he was impersonating a Popsicle. He hadn't gathered the courage to ask yet.

The battle of New York came and went as did an invasion in London. Steve was interested in the Scientist and her assistant he'd seen on the news that Tony said were coming to live in the tower. He didn't meet them when they first moved in because he was out on a mission with Natasha. The two of them worked well as team.

It was nearly a month later when they finally spoke. She was walking quickly out of Shield's New York field office not quite at a run clutching her over stuffed bag. He heard the metal detector go off but she didn't even pause brushing past him with a quick shout. _“In flagrante delicto!”_ Breaking out into a full run as she made it out the doors.

Steve froze in place not sure what to do as security chased after her shouting “Miss Lewis! Lewis get your ass back here!”

Natasha slid up beside him. “I like her.”

Steve groaned putting his hand over his face. “Dear Lord why do you test me so.” HE said to the ceiling. “How do you know Miss Lewis?” He asked

“She's friends with Clint and I am teaching her self defense.”

He sighed again. “Do you know what she did?”

“Stole her iPod from Colson's old office and a few other things that won't be missed. She was suppose to exit with out getting caught but she got away so I'll call it a pass.”

Steve just hung his head. “You told her to break into Shield.”

“She wanted to learn. Darcy has great potential.” She told him walking off. “And Fury likes her moxie.”

Steve followed Widow out the door. He no longer had the patients to deal with Shield today.

 

A week latter he saw her in the gym working the bag. She had good form and was decently fast.

 _“If you want I can teach you a few things that will impress Nat.”_ He said not even thinking.

She stopped turning to look at him. “You're my soulmate.”

Steve smiled. “And you're mine.” He answered lifting his shirt and showing the words written right over his heart.

She blushed bright red. “I am so sorry. Mine are...” She held out one hand for him to remove the boxing glove. His words were written down her forearm.

Steve took her hand and stroked them lightly. “I can't believe I found you. You know my Ma she always shook her head and mine and Bucky's words.”

“What were his?” She asked

“Fuck you I got this.”

Darcy blinked several times. “Are you sure he's dead?”

“Why do you ask?”

“Well Clint showed me his mark one day after too much Sangria and it says _You gonna take the shot or what?_ And that sounds like a Clint answer.”

Steve smiled. “Hope is a dangerous thing Darcy.” He said pulling her close and kissing the top of her head.

“So is stealing from Shield and look where that got me.” She joked back.

 


	2. Natasha Watching

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the much requested Clint/Bucky chapter

Clint was watching Natasha's back in the ass end of nowhere. They were on a global romp to save as many of their contacts as possible and create new identities and backgrounds in case the fall out from the Shield/Hydra dump got any worse. Clint knew she didn't trust easy but when she did Natasha trusted deep and was as loyal as Steve. He wasn't needed to eliminate the targets as her anger and hurt was cutting through them efficiently. He was just there to make sure she didn't get in over her head or get blinded by rage and pain.

They had been traveling a month when Clint first noticed the tail. It took another two weeks to get a good enough look at him to tell it was Barnes. That night he and Natasha discussed calling Steve but she talked him out of it. Clint just nodded letting him come to them was probably the best idea.

Clint split his attention between Nat and Barnes for another month as the man crept closer and closer allowing himself to be seen more and more often.

 

Natasha had run into a trap. Clint had already fired off a half  dozen arrows when he heard the soft foot falls behind him. He looked out of the corner of his eye when a metal arm glinted as Barnes sat up his rifle and took aim at one of the goons.

The corner of Clint's mouth turned up at the other man's skill. Barnes raised an eyebrow in challenge. He huffed a chuckle and gave a small nod. They began competing to see who could down the most men that were fighting their ally.

Their game was cut short when one of the men got his hands on Nat and held a gun toward her head. Clint took aim but held his position. Barnes watched through his scope.

Barnes made a noise. “Are you going to take the shot or what?” he growled voice rough from disuse.

“Fuck you I got this.” He growled back not liking anyone questioning his loyalty to Natasha.

“Well then take it or I will.”

“Have a bit more faith.” Clint said taking the tension off his draw and lowering he bow.

Barnes watched as she used the man's grip against him and broke his neck with brutal effective. He then started breaking down his rifle.

“You're my soulmate.” Clint said cleaning up the roost. “I can't say I'm disappointed.” He added looking the other man over.

“Most assume you and Natalia are together.” He replied eying Clint cautiously like he didn't know if it was allowed.

Clint chuckled as they left the roof. “I know. Scuttle butt also said I was married to Mockingbird. Most agents can't accept that someone of my skill level is the gay best friend of the hottest women of Shield.”

Barnes blinked several times. “The last time I was.... aware,” He said the word slowly like he wasn't sure it was the right one. Clint just nodded understanding. “people didn't call themselves gay.”

Clint chuckled. “Welcome to the future. You know.” He said looking at Barnes long and hard. “You look like the male version of Steve's mate.”

He laughed. It was a loud startled sound that made his eyes light up and took years off his face. “So the punk met his little criminal. Does she have as much moxie as we always assumed?”

Clint chuckled “Oh yeah. She tased Thor, kicked Rumlow in the balls and stabbed a Hydra grunt with her hair sticks. Natasha wants to adopt her.”

Barnes smiled and Clint really wanted to kiss him.

“Until I saw that smile I never understood the phrase panty dropping.” Clint told him with a heated look.

He blinked and looked down ears turning red. “You are indecent.”

Clint laughed again. “Do you like dogs?”

He blinked at the change of subject. “Never had one.”

“Well I do. Have a dog. His name's Lucky, he likes pizza and playing fetch with my arrows.”

“What do you want us to call you?” Natasha asked melting out of the shadows behind Barnes.

“Bucky.” he ran a hand through his hair. “I don't think I'm the man I was and I don't think I ever will be again but Bucky feels right.”

Clint put his hand on the shoulder with the metal arm attached. “I don't know anything about the old you, but I'd like to know the man that was forged in the hell you've been through.”

Bucky smiled softly reaching up slowly and brushing Clint's cheek with the back of his flesh knuckles. “I can do that.”

“Come on you saps. We have more people to kill.” Natasha said walking off.

They shared a grin Clint squeezing his shoulder before following after, giving Bucky his unprotected back as a sign of trust. 

 


End file.
